mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Calamity Mary
Calamity Mary (カラミティ・メアリ), also known by her real name Naoko Yamamoto (山元奈緒子), is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Calamity Mary is a Magical Girl hired by the N-City's criminal underground "Kannawa Association". She gains rewards by "helping" them. Appearance Calamity Mary Human-LN.jpg|Calamity Mary's human form, Naoko Yamamoto Calamity Mary_full.png|Calamity Mary Calamity Mary CD.png|Calamity Mary (Drama CD) Human As a human, Naoko Yamamoto has medium-length messy brown hair. She wears a purple blouse with black patterns on it and a long black skirt. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Calamity Mary has long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a beauty mark under her left eye. She wears large silver earrings, circular in shape and with jagged edges. She wears a cowboy hat and has a Wild West-style attire as her outfit. She wears a light-brown top, with white and black trim around the edges. She also has brown sleeves, with many strips of fabric that hang down. The tops of the sleeves are decorated with the same trim. She also wears two black ribbons around her neck. She has black knee-high boots and a holster on her left thigh. Personality She comes off as relaxed, free-spirited, and villainous. She wants people to fear her and feels humiliated when someone tries to defy her. She will then do whatever it takes to kill them or make them bow down before her. She also has a more sadistic side, as shown when she attempts to brutally murder Hardgore Alice after the latter kills Magicaloid 44. Calamity Mary is also an alcoholic and frequently drinks. She curses more than the other Magical Girls in Unmarked (Arc 1). Magic Can power up the weapons she wields. Calamity Mary's magic allows her to increase the capabilities of any weapon. It isn't limited to increasing its power and strength: she can also increase a variety of other attributes, such as its range, firing rate, and durability. A "weapon" is defined as anything Mary can use offensively. Because of this, things that aren't originally weapons, such as gasoline or rope can also be enhanced by Mary's magic. Her magic is permanent; it will not cancel if the weapon is no longer in Mary's possession or after her death. Special Item(s) *''4-Dimensional Bag (Former):'' A magical bag. Not limited to objects, as living things can be packed into it too. It's more of a bag rather than a pocket. *''Calamity Mary's Arsenal:'' Calamity Mary has an arsenal of firearms that she enhanced with her magic. Relationships Magicaloid 44 Calamity Mary was Magicaloid 44's mentor and partner. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Cranberry was Calamity Mary's mentor. Ruler Calamity Mary was Ruler's mentor. Mary was abusive towards Ruler and, as a result, Ruler despised her. Nemurin Calamity Mary was Nemurin's mentor. Top Speed Calamity Mary was Top Speed's mentor. Ripple Calamity Mary was supposed to be Ripple's mentor. Mary hated Ripple because she felt that she looked down on her. Ripple doesn't like Mary, either. She was later killed by Ripple while trying to kill both her and Top Speed. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Calamity Mary ranked #15. *In Fanbook 1, Calamity Mary has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Housework: 4/5 *Originally Calamity Mary was supposed to be Lapis Lazuline's mother, but this was changed at a later point and as a result, never became . * As a human, Naoko Yamamoto has a height of 172 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Calamity Mary has a height of 171 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1